Loving me for me
by vickyt88
Summary: 'Maria Kanellis is just a high school girl trying to fit in. Sick of being the chubby shy girl with the popular best friend she changes her appearence. She gets more attention but who loves her look and who really loves her. Was it worth it...r'n'r :


Maria Kanellis carefully examined herself in the mirror. She was trying to get herself ready for her best friend Christy Hemme's party. She was beyond excited to be going. It was the biggest party of the year before school started back and she hadn't seen anyone since the start of the summer.

Maria was wearing tight leather leggings with high black heels and a long white top that skimmed over the curves. Her long red hair hung in loose curls. She looked good. Not that she was being big headed. Before the start of the summer she had been a lot bigger than what she was now. She had spent the summer away transforming her self. She didn't want to be the slightly chubby shy girl anymore. She defiantly wasn't chubby anymore. She was still curvy but slender. She looked like a different person.

The more she looked the more her natural shyness came through and the nerves set in. What would everyone think of her new look. She took a deep breath and headed downstairs. There was no point in stressing herself out. She just needed to go and get on with it. She only had two years of high school left and she was going to make the most of it.

She smiled brightly as she walked into the kitchen.

"So how do I look?" she asked her mom.

Isabella Kanellis looked at her daughter and shook her head with a smile.

"You look beautiful" she replied

Maria looked down at the ground.

"She was beautiful before" her Dad cut in "didn't need to go and get all skinny".

Maria frowned. Was she really too skinny now?

"Don't listen to him he's just worried at all the boy's that'll be lining up to see you" her mother laughed.

Maria blushed. Sure she was trying to change but she was still the same person inside and she wasn't used to a lot of attention even though she wanted a little bit.

"Ok well I'm going to Christy's" she told them "I'm stopping over remember"

Maria started to walk to her friends' house. Christy didn't live far and exercise was becoming her new best friend. Well walking anyways, it gave her time to think and clear her head.

It was already dark outside and Maria could already hear music coming from her best friends' house. She banged on the door and waited for the bubbly red head to appear.

The door flew open and a cute slim red head appeared in front of her.

"Hey welcome to...OMG Maria?" The red head screamed after realising who was at her door. "I didn't even recognise you, my room now"

Before Maria could open her mouth she was being dragged upstairs past the party to Christy's bedroom.

"Well hello to you to" she laughed when she could finally speak.

"What the hell happened to you?" Christy said without thinking.

Maria just smiled it was a common trait of her best friend. Lucky Maria had known her long enough to know just because it sounded offensive didn't mean it was. Christy just spoke before thinking.

"I meant it in a good way" Christy added sheepishly and Maria laughed.

"Well you know I went away and this is what I did with my summer, I got into shape, decided to change a few things" she answered simply.

"You look freakin hot" the red head laughed "and I'm loving the hair"

"It's all about the red heads" she agreed even though her red was slightly darker.

She had really missed her best friend but she was also hoping to go to the party at some point.

"Well we need to go downstairs so everyone can see you" Christy said excitedly.

Maria followed Christy who skipped down the stairs. But it wasn't long till a guy caught Christy's eye and she disappeared.

Maria caught up with a few of her classmates but she felt a little out of place. She'd never been popular before and she didn't go to many parties. She was a little unsure of what to do with her self.

"Hey there are you new around here?" a voice asked from behind.

She spun around to look up at who had been speaking to her.

"No I'm not" she replied.

"Maria is that you?" they asked.

"Well I should hope you recognise me you've only known me since you were three" she laughed.

Jeff started in disbelief at his friend. She looked totally different. But she was still his sweet shy little friend Mia from how uncomfortable she looked abandoned by Christy. Some things just didn't change.

"Wanna go sit outside?" he asked.

Maria just smiled and nodded following him out to the garden. She took a seat on the familiar swing next to her second best friend.

"So we all missed you" he told her "looks like we missed a lot too!"

"Not really" she replied with a shrug "but I missed you guys"

"So why the big change?" he asked

"Why not?" she challenged raising an eyebrow.

Jeff was a little taken aback at Maria answering like that. She was the type of girl who never spoke back to anyone and certainly never challenged anyone.

"You look good" he said smiling at her.

"So what did you get up to this summer skittles?" she asked using his nickname.

His hair was always changing so he couldn't comment on her look.

"Hung out with Christy when she wasn't preoccupied, my brother moved back home and I wrote a few new songs" he replied.

Maria grinned. Jeff was so obviously in love with Christy. It was a shame that sweet bubbly Christy was oblivious to it all because they'd be such a sweet couple.

"Ask her out" Maria said.

"I don't think so" he said with a small shrug "so when are you coming round next, they guy's will love to see you"

Maria blushed and Jeff smirked.

"Very funny!" she said hitting him playfully.

"Don't start something you can't finish" he warned "I will tickle you"

"And I'll kick your butt even without the extra pounds" she laughed.

She jumped on Jeff tackling him to the ground. He rolled over so he was on top tickling her without mercy.

"Jeff stop!" she choked out between fits of laughter.

"Say I'm the best friend ever even better than Christy Hemme" he demanded.

"No way" she giggled

"Say it" he demanded still tickling.

A loud cough interrupted them.

"She can't say that because I am the best" the red head grinned pulling Jeff off Maria.

"Hey Christy" he said with a lop sided grin.

"Hey Jeff, mind if I borrow my Mia?" she asked not waiting for a response.

Maria allowed herself to be pulled back towards the house by the smaller girl.

She mouthed sorry back to Jeff. Not that he noticed he was looking at Christy.

"So what's this all about?" Maria asked looking curiously at her friend.

"You need to be in here talking to guys, I happen to know someone in here noticed you" Christy replied with a secret smile.

"Who?" Maria asked looking around the room.

"Randy Orton!" Christy squealed.

"I can't talk to him!" she exclaimed with a look of panic on her pretty face.

"Well he's coming over here to talk to you" Christy said in a sing song voice before disappearing for the second time that night.


End file.
